dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Orange Caramel
center|640px Orange Caramel *'Nombre: '''Orange Caramel (오렌지캬라멜), 橙子 焦糖 en China, オレンジキャラメル en Japón. **'¿Por qué Orange Caramel?: Como regalo de sus fans, recibieron caramelos y naranjas, por eso, decidieron poner ese nombre. *'Número de miembros: '''3 chicas. *'Origen: 'Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial: Amarillo y rosa. *'Nombre fanclub oficial': Candies (Dulces/Caramelos). *'Agencia: 'Pledis Entertainment (Corea) —misma que Son Dam Bi, NU'EST, Hello Venus, After School, Seventeen y Kahi; Avex Group (Japón). Carrera 'Pre Debut' El primer grupo unidad de After School, fue nombrado Orange Caramel. El 6 de junio de 2010, Pledis Entertainment anunció que Nana sería el primer miembro del grupo. El 7 de junio de 2010, se informó que Raina sería el segundo miembro. Finalmente, el 8 de junio de 2010, se reveló que Lizzy sería el último miembro del grupo. 'Debut ' La agrupación está compuesta por la tercera generación de After School, es decir Raina, Nana y Lizzy, siendo Raina la líder de esta agrupación. El concepto de Orange Caramel es la Candy Culture (Involucra un estilo dulce y colorido). thumb|150px|Magic Girl El grupo lanzó su mini álbum debut titulado "Orange Caramel, The First Mini Album" el 16 de junio de 2010. El video musical de su canción debut llamada "Magic Girl", fue lanzado el 16 de junio de 2010. El grupo apareció por primera vez en Tv en un programa dedicado a ellas llamado "Playgirlz School", para el canal de cable MBC Every1''en julio de 2010. La versión del mini álbum lanzada en Taiwán incluyó una canción especial: The Day You Went Away. La canción se lanzó en versión mandarín y es el cover de una canción de Cyndi Wang, la cual es una cantante popular de Taiwán. 'Asian Project' Es un proyecto de singles inspirados en las cuidades de cada país asiático: *'Bangkok City': Single inspirado en la capital de Tailandia, Bangkok. Anunciado el 24 de marzo de 2011. El video cuenta con las apariciones de JungAh (After School) y JR -Jonghyun-(NU'EST). Este video fue el más exitoso del grupo siendo el número uno en búsquedas en internet. *'Shanghai Romance': Single inspirado en Shanghai, la cuidad más poblada de China. Anunciado el 30 de septiembre de 2011. La letra fue escrita por Heechul de Super Junior y cuenta con la aparición de Min Hyun, vocalista del grupo NU'EST. 'Debut en Japón' Aunque una versión en japonés de la canción "'Shanghai Romance'" fue lanzada como ''bonus track en el álbum debut en Japón de After School, "PlayGirlrz", este no fue su debut oficial en este país. Orange Caramel debutó oficialmente en Japón el 5 de septiembre de 2012 con el single "My Sweet Devil". 'Total Independización' En una entrevista realizada por Soompi a las miembros del grupo, poco después del lanzamiento del álbum "Lipstick", Nana afirmó que ellas seguirán en Orange Caramel después de haberse graduado de su grupo principal, After School, lo cuál convertirá a Orange Caramel en un grupo totalmente independiente. Integrantes Integrantes: Nana- Lizzy- Raina *Raina (Líder, Vocalista principal, Rapera y Bailarina) *Nana (Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina y Visual) *Lizzy (Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina y Maknae) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbumes' 'Mini Álbumes' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Album' 'Singles' Libros *Youth Travel (2013) Programas de TV *'2011: '''Shikshin Road (Y-Star) *'2011:Weekly Idol (MBCevery1) *'2012: '''Show Champion (MBC Music) *'2012: 'Weekly Idol (MBCevery1) *'2012: ZIP! (Nippon TV) Premios Curiosidades *Colaboraron con 10cm para la canción "Hug Me". *Son un grupo unidad de After School, del cual son independientes, ya que sus actividades son separadas que las de su grupo principal. *Ellas fueron las directoras y protagonistas del vídeo musical de la canción "Still...". *Pledis Entertainment había quitado el vídeo musical de la canción "Bangkok City" debido a las malas críticas que éste recibió por, supuestamente, haber copiado el escenario a otros grupos; sin embargo en enero de 2012 lo volvieron a colgar en la red. *Sohee de Wonder Girls declaró que le gustan mucho las canciones de Orange Caramel. *La canción para su debut en Japón, "My Sweet Devil", fue usada por un grupo japonés con otro título —"Cadies Evil"—, sin embargo Orange Caramel le dio otro título y le agregó otro ritmo a la canción. *Para su primer álbum la agrupación ocupó al mismo escritor de canciones como "Haru Haru" de Big Bang y "Mirror Mirror" de 4Minute. *Su álbum "Lipstick" fue el más costoso de su empresa según anunció el director de Pledis Entertainment. *2 de sus canciones están el el famoso simulador de baile coreano (Pump it up). La primera canción "Magic girl" en la Pump it up Fiesta EX (2011) y la segunda "Shanghai Romance" en la pump it up Fiesta 2 (2013). *La canción "Lamu no Love Song" fue sacada de un famoso anime llamado Urusei Yatsura. *Lanzaron su primer álbum japonés el día 13 de marzo. *Su primer álbum en japonés contendrá 13 canciones: 2 versiones nuevas en japonés Aing!♡, Bangkok City, Shanghai Romance, Lipstick, Magic Girl, Sweet Devil, Lamu No Love Song y 6 materiales inéditos. *Harán una colaboración con 10cm en "Re;code Episode IV" con un remake de "hug me". * 10cm declaró que sus chicas ideales son Lizzy y Raina. *Su comeback será luego de las promociones de After School en Japón. *El 12 de Julio , Orange Caramel reveló libro de viaje “Youth Travel”, “Youth Travel” de Orange Caramel, no es un libro ordinario y aburrido libro de viajes. Más allá de describirte los lugares, le cuenta a la audiencia como encontrar la felicidad en las pequeñas cosas. El libro presenta pequeños y sexys ensayos y vibrantes fotografías de las chicas visitando lugares en Seúl, Jeolla y Jeonju , ademas a demostrado ser todo un exito.Orange Caramel dijo: “Continuaremos trabajando duro”. *Las canciones “The Day You Went Away” y “Standing In This Place” son covers de M2M. *Tanto Nana como Raina estaban sorprendidas por ser elegidas para ser parte de Orange Caramel, pues no creían que After School pudiese tener ese lado "tierno". Nana admitió que al principio no le gustaba la idea, pero terminó estando muy agradecida por el reconocimiento que le dio estar allí. *Han declarado que planean volver para febrero del proximo año , sus representantes comentaron "seria dificil sacar un album este año.Pero actualmente nos preparamos para su reaparicion planificada para febrero del proximo año , ya hemos completado la grabacion de varias pistas y trabajamos para encontrar aun una mejor cancion , Orange Caramel no perdera su color original". Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial Corea *Sitio Web Oficial Japón *Youtube Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial Raina *Twitter Oficial Lizzy Galería OrangeCaramelMagic1.jpg OrangeCaramelMagic2.jpg OrangeCaramelAing1.jpg OrangeCaramelAing2.jpg OrangeCaramelBangkok1.jpg OrangeCaramelBangkok2.jpg OrangeCaramelShanghai1.jpg OrangeCaramelShanghai02.jpg OrangeCaramelLipstick2.jpg OrangeCaramelLipstick.jpg OrangeCaramelEvil1.jpg OrangeCaramelEvil2.jpg OrangeCaramel1.jpg OrangeCaramelftNuest.jpg Orange Caramel Cookies Cream Mint.jpg Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|Orange Caramel - Magic Girl. thumb|right|300px|Orange Caramel - Aing!♡ 'Japón' thumb|left|290 px|Orange Caramel - My Sweet Devilthumb|right|290 px|Orange Caramel - Lamu no love song 'Colaboraciones' thumb|left|290 px|Dashing through the snow in highheels - Orange Caramel & Nu'est Categoría:KPop Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:JPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:Avex Group